1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device incorporating a photoelectric conversion element and an imaging display system including such an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been developed as imaging devices in which each pixel (imaging pixel) incorporates a photoelectric conversion element (for example, a photodiode). An imaging device incorporating the photoelectric conversion element applies a predetermined reference potential to the photoelectric conversion element as a bias potential upon imaging. For this purpose, wiring is coupled to an electrode of the photoelectric conversion element to apply the predetermined reference potential thereto. Disconnection of this wiring may cause defects in an image imaged by the imaging device. Accordingly, a technique has been developed to prevent disconnection of the wiring for applying the predetermined reference potential to the electrode of the photoelectric conversion element (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-96794 (JP-A-2011-96794)).
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2011-96794, the wiring for applying the predetermined reference potential to the electrode of the photoelectric conversion element traverses a light receiving surface of the photoelectric conversion element. Therefore, in the technique of JP-A-2011-96794, a light receiving area of the photoelectric conversion element may decrease and light detection sensitivity may deteriorate.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an imaging device and an imaging display system that can prevent deterioration of the light detection sensitivity and deterioration of the reliability of the imaging device.